The Right Answer
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: It was scary how much he needed this, how much Flint's savor soothed a deep need within him, and how much more deeper it went with each pass of his tongue. Canon divergent set after 3x03, where they had arrived at a deserted island instead, and they're now back at the Walrus. Porn with feelings.
**A/N: Say thanks to my lovely ashwinchester4 (AO3) because after our conversation she basically demanded me that I had to write a Flintsilver fic, so here it's the product of our conversation.**
 **English isn't my native language, I have no Beta, I still haven't proofreaded this. Maybe tomorrow.**

.

.

 **The Right Answer**

.

.

.

Night had fallen in, save for the ones that were on watch, most of his men were in their hammocks. They would be arriving Nassau in a week if everything went right, under what conditions they'd find it, that was unknown. Leaving the wet air, Silver strolled bellow deck, wetness and his wound did not go along well.

He had originally planned to go to Howell's, clean his wound and then lie in his hammock, spending another night of restless sleep. But his mind was elsewhere, and not even when one of the was metal should he had trusted his feet. Without realizing it, he was standing outside of the captain's door.

He should have known it. Flint has been in his mind for a long time. They had been enemies, they had been allies, Flint had threatened him more than once, Silver had lied to him more than once, and now they were partners, standing on equal footing, well, figuratively, of course.

"Come in," said Flint from the inside.

Shit, of course his metal leg had given him away. Silver took less than a moment to compose his mask, care-free and determined before opening the door and stepping in. He was a conman turned invalid that depended on his crew.

"Are there any news?" asked Flint from his chair, apparently he had been writing the captain's log.

"Mr. Groot informs that he has set for two knots for the night, by tomorrow morning we'll have finally left Puerto Rican waters behind," Silver informed him.

"So it's that why you've decided to come to my cabin door and not knock, just to tell me what Mr. Groot says?" Flint asked him with a smirk in his lips, as if he could know what Silver was hiding from him. But he couldn't know, because if he did his attitude towards Silver would be different. He didn't know if it'd be a positive or negative difference, just that it wouldn't be as it is.

"Yes, I thought you'd rest more easily if you knew how closer we're getting to Nassau. I know how anxious you're about what we'll find," he said quick on his word.

Flint tensed and Silver had to stop his smirk for ever reaching his lips, he knew that talking about Nassau would upset the captain, and thus, distracting him from any anxiousness that he may see in Silver.

"Is that all?" Flint questioned him, his voice less relaxed than what it had been moments before.

"Yes," Silver answered, turning towards the door.

"Is that all?" Flint asked once more, now with authority in his tone. Shit, he knew, and Silver feared that whatever was what lay between the two of them was going to explode at any moment.

Shaken internally, not in his full access to his capacities, Silver had nothing more to say. He was tired, he was confused, he was scared and he was angry. With disbalanced yet secured steps he walked closer to the door, his face couldn't conceal his anger.

"Stay," ordered Flint. Silver stopped, whatever was going to happen between them, it'd happen now. Tonight, an explosion would happen in the captain's cabin. Whether, he'd live or he'd die, he didn't know. But things would never be the same. "Close the doors." Silver obeyed.

"Come here." Flint seemed relaxed in his chair, as if he knew that Silver would follow his every order. He was wrong, and Silver would make sure to set that right. The thuds of his metal leg on the wooden floor echoed in the quite air of the cabin, as drums foretelling the start of a battle.

"I thought we'd made that clear, if we're not to be rivals in this, then you're not to order me around as if I was anybody else who can't see through your bullshit. We're equals in this." Silver said, he's breathing heavy with anger. Flint could kill him tonight for confronting him, but for once, Silver didn't care for his own survival.

"I know," Flint said with a dark tone, standing up.

"Then what it's this?" Silver demanded to know.

Walking around his desk towards his quartermaster, Flint spoke. "There's something else looming around in your mind, and I want you to tell me what it is."

Silver didn't took away his eyes from his, a challenge from the captain's eyes that he intended to meet. "Like you tell me everything that's in your mind. Like you haven't been slipping away from sanity and trying to hide it from everyone including me."

Flint was now cornering Silver against his desk, no way to run away, only following this trough the end.

"And why do you think I should be spilling my guts to someone like you?" Flint confronted him.

"Why do you think I should be doing the same then?" This was a battle of words and Silver would win it.

"I'm your captain and I could kill you at any give time," was Flint answer, he was losing, and why his labored breathing he knew it.

"I've already told you about the Urca gold and yet here I am, still alive," Silver smiled.

"That can change when I want it to," Flint threatened him.

"Oh, here we are. Empty threats once again, why is it that I don't believe them anymore?" said Silver boastfully.

"That only shows you're a fool," Flint said and their faces were inches apart. Everything was about to blow up in seconds.

"No," and Silver smile grew bigger. "That only shows that I'm as dangerous as you are."

Flint said nothing because he knew it to be true. He had always known that Silver was dangerous, but only recently he had come to appreciate how dangerous he truly was. The fact that he had been able to steal the Urca gold from under his very nose, the fact that Flint had not only thought it was logical, but also right, to let him live despite it, proved how very dangerous Silver was.

Silver's smile turned into a smile, and for a fraction of a second, Flint's eyes stared at that dangerous mouth. When he looked back up, Flint realized that Silver had seen him.

A moment of silence, the calm before an explosion.

They both went for it at the same time. Silver's hands went to the laps of his coat, while Flint grabbed him by the neck and their mouths crashed. Lips bruised each other and teeth clashed, but it was on. They pulled each other as close as possible, the captain's desk was pressing against Silver's ass but he couldn't care. Not when Flint's lips were on his demanding a compensation for all the lies he had ever told him, not when his body was pressed flush against his.

One of Flint's hands traveled to his waist, to press him harder against him, and Silver opened his mouth wider, giving room for the kiss to deepen. When their tongues met in a frantic dance, Silver couldn't help it but whimper. It was scary how much he needed this, how much Flint's savor soothed a deep need within him, and how much more deeper it went with each pass of his tongue. It was scary because he was a liar, a survivor he wasn't supposed to need anyone. But he was an invalid and he needed his crew, and he was a man and he needed _this_. He was John Silver and he needed James Flint. And that was a scary thought.

Flint was an unstable man. He had killed his previous quartermaster, and yet here was Silver now. Briefly, he thought of Miranda and what little he knew of the Thomas guy, both dead for having loved Flint, and yet here he was. God, he had signed his own death, hadn't he? But despite every instinct telling him he should run, he _needed_ this, God, he needed it. Silver couldn't stop himself from whimpering again.

Flint grunted in response, wanting to come even closer than physically possible to Silver. He wanted to devour Silver, and maybe, this way, cover up the vulnerability that his quartermaster made him feel. It was a weakness, something that will lead him to more heartbreak. He had turned into anger when he lost Thomas, he had turned into madness when he lost Miranda, and he didn't want to figure out in what else he would turn when, not if, he lost Silver. Silver with his poisonous mouth and clever blue eyes, that tried to hide his one weakness, needing others. And God, Flint wanted Silver to need him.

Problem was, it went two ways. And he feared that he may need Silver too. He had thought he would never have a need like this again, not since Thomas. Thomas with his way of selling ideas with just words, so similar yet so different. It felt like an insult to his memory to be with Silver like this, yet it felt so right. It should feel wrong, he wanted it to feel wrong, but it didn't and he couldn't change it.

So if he couldn't change it, he would make the most of it, he would drink up to the last drop of what Silver could offer. Flint grabbed Silver's ass, and lifted him up until the quartermaster was sitting on the desk. He slotted in between his legs, and they both gasped when they clothed erections brushed against each other. Flint took a moment to look at Silver's face, the reddened lips, the sweat on his forehead, the lust that erased with black the blue in his eyes. He had done this to Silver and he looked stunningly beautiful like this.

Silver was panting hard. A rush of power traveled through him when he saw the raw want in the captain's eyes. Flint wanted him and he wasn't going to deny him, not on this. A hand went to his back, another to his head, and he pushed Flint against him to kiss him once more. The kiss still felt like fire through his veins. A moan escaped him when Flint started moving his hips against him, creating glorious friction between their erections. Soon, Silver had to let go of the other man's mouth and bury his head in his shoulders, trying to contain the various moans threatening to scape him. He wasn't very successful in it.

"Yes, just like that," Flint said into his ear, loving the sounds that Silver failed to hold. "More, let them out" he commanded.

Silver whimpered at the order and obeyed without complaint. It was escalating, it was glorious, it was perfect, it was too much. Too much pleasure that threatened to consume him.

"Stop, Flint, stop," he begged.

Flint stopped at once. The most feared pirate was suddenly afraid that he had stepped a line, that he had ruined this. Silver felt the sudden tension in Flint, removed his head from his shoulder and looked at his face. He got quickly what the other had understood.

"It's not that," he panted, "this was about to end too fast," he laughed.

Flint relaxed when he heard that laugh. For once, that laugh didn't irritate him, nor made him want to throw Silver over board. "Good," he said. This time that laugh made him want to suck Silver's neck and mark that neck. Make everyone understand that laugh was his.

Silver moaned deeply and exposed his neck, relishing in Flint's possessiveness. It made him feel wanted, needed. He was more than just a liar, an invalid. He was cherished by someone, and that someone was the most feared pirate captain. A man that had killed dozens of people with no remorse and burned down towns just in retaliation held him and cherished him. Yes, Silver liked that feeling.

But he needed more. So he grabbed once more the laps of Flint's coat and started pushing until the other one understood and help him get it off. He wanted to take care of his shirt next, but Flint didn't let him. Without relenting on the attack on his mouth, save for a brief pause, Flint managed to dispose Silver of his coat and shirt. Then Flint's hands were on him, caressing his back, over his chest, stimulating his nipples.

It was only after a broken "Please," that Flint let Silver take out his shirt. They both gasped when their naked chest came into contact, and this time it was Silver's turn to attack Flint's neck. "Yeah, just like that. That's right," he said when Flint let go of his first moan, encouraging him.

Sucking bruises that marked the captain as his, Silver went for his pants, letting them fall and pool around. He looked down at Flint's cock. It was hard, curving in a beautiful ark upwards. Thick and long enough that he couldn't wait to have that inside of him. He took it in his hand and smile at the hiss Flint made. Silver couldn't help but use his greatest skill while he stroked his captain. "Yeah, that's right. Bet you can't wait to fuck me, can you? You want to fuck me with this, _Captain_?"

It seemed that the use of his rank ignited something inside of Flint because he suddenly removed Silver's hand from his dick, and pushed him onto his feet. Once his pants had fallen, he once again made Silver sit on the edge of the desk. Flint removed the one boot that kept the pants from being fully removed, as long as the metal leg, and then once Silver was fully naked, he ordered him, "Stay still"

Naked and hard, it was not easy for Silver to obey his captain. So while Flint was busy removing his own boots, he grabbed his own dick for some lazy strokes. Flint watched from his position on the floor and with a sudden movement, he was again standing in front of him. He grabbed his hands and set it aside. "I said, stay still," and his voice was so full of command and dangerous promises that this time Silver didn't dare disobey him.

As quickly as he could without showing his eagerness, Flint circled his desk and opened a drawer to obtain a small bottle of oil. Silver watched him with apprehension, he had only done this a few time, and never with a man like Flint. Noticing his anxiousness, Flint's expression softened, and when he was standing between his legs once more, he spoke softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know," said Silver, and wasn't that a scary thought. He wasn't supposed to trust Flint, he knew of what he was capable of, and yet, here he was. To hide his uneasiness, he buried his face in the crook of Flint's neck, while the other slicked his fingers with the oil.

Flint caressed his perineum before grabbing him by the hair to make his mouth accessible. It was another passionate kiss what he used to distract him, and he pushed the first finger in. Silver gasped into the kiss, but he didn't stop. Whether because he needed the kiss to satisfy the hunger in him or if it was to hide the fact that he was still nervous, he didn't know.

However, Flint had experience, and he knew how to work Silver open. Soon, he was three fingers in and Silver was panting and moaning with pleasure, moving against the fingers in his ass, seeking for more. "Flint, _fuck_ , now. Do it."

Despite being the captain, Flint couldn't disobey Silver. He grabbed once more the bottle with oil, and put some around his cock, being soft with his own touch because he was desperate to bury himself inside of Silver's heat.

Their foreheads were touching and their warm pants mixed in the shared air. With their eyes closed, Flint align his cock with Silver's entrance and begun to push in.

Silver's eyes snapped open and he dug his nails into Flint's shoulders who with a grunt hid his face on his neck.

"Fuck," cursed Flint once he was buried to the hilt inside of Silver. Everything was so warm around him, that he needed a moments to compose himself. Silver's heat was fucking divine.

Silver, meanwhile, was having a revolution inside of him. Flint felt so big inside of him, it was as if he was being split open and it felt fantastic. It felt like an epiphany but something was missing.

"Fuck, Flint. _Move._ Now."

Grabbing his hips, Flint moved back, before driving in with a powerful thrust. Silver yelled in pleasure because of the force used against his spot.

"Shh, do you want to wake up the entire crew?" Flint chastised him, enjoying the power he had against Silver in this moment.

"F- fuck you, Flint," Silver said with a broken voice, trying to hold back his moans.

"No, fuck _you,_ Silver," Flint said fastening the speed of his thrust.

"Ve- very funny. _Fuck._ " Silver's nails were drawing blood on Flint's neck. The rest of the crew were going to see it tomorrow. But at the moment, neither of them noticed it.

For a while, there was only silence and moans, neither of them said anything save for the occasional, "Fuck". They were both lost in the pleasure and the culmination of this that had been brewing between the two of them for a long time.

The river was calm, and the boat barely stirred while it floated along the current. Miranda smiled tenderly.

"It's time we say goodbye, my dear. You have found your answer." She said peacefully.

"No, no, no, I'm not ready." Flint cried.

"I've told you, we have reached the end."

The river solved into a waterfall, and Flint fell. Miranda was gone.

"Hey, hey, where are you?" Silver asked him, with a hand on his cheek.

Flint looked up, and their eyes met. Silver realized it had been a mistake. Flint's eyes were filled with unspilled tears, there was vulnerability in them and something he knew only a few people have seen in him. Silver knew he was not alone in whatever this was. Whatever this was, they were in this together. This shared look tied them together, and they'd either raise or fall as one.

"James," Silver said with a vulnerability of his own that scared him, their eyes never leaving each other.

"John," Flint whispered brokenly.

Their pace slowed down, even though Flint's thrusts were still powerful. But this was different. Silver realized with a start that this was no longer fucking, they were making love. And fuck, this was wrong. This _should_ be wrong but it wasn't. This was perfect.

"James, fuck, fuck," he cried, holding onto Flint's neck and shoulder, panting into his ear.

" _John,_ " Flint said, and it sounded like a pray. He hadn't felt like this for so long, not since Thomas.

Silver grabbed his face and kissed him. The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated, but it was tender. It said all those things that neither of them were ready to admit to themselves.

"John, _fuck_ , John, I'm cl-"

"Yes, yes, _yes,_ " Silver cried. He was in ecstasy, he was so close. His body was on fire, his skin against Flint's skin sent pulses and pulses of renewed lust, while continued explosions of pleasure happened in prostrate. Flint took his dick in his hand and it only took three strokes for Silver to come with a scream of Flint's name.

Upon the added pressure on his dick, Flint came right after, with a broken sob.

They stayed holding each other, panting in each other's ear while they recovered his breath. Silver slowly came down, feeling Flint's body against him like a furnace. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to face what this meant, how this had changed them. He didn't want the crew to know what had happened, and know the advantages of a metal leg were that no one would notice a bit more of limping, the marks in their bodies were enough to clue them in. He didn't want their inquiries, he didn't want them to think that he was just a cabin boy, a toy for the captain. He didn't want their noses in this that they had together and they barely understood.

He felt Flint moving, distangling himself, and Silver panicked. He didn't want to face this now, to have to come up with answers to the question he wasn't sure he wanted to ask in the first place. So before Flint could say anything, he kiss him once more. And considering the way Flint kissed back, maybe they were on the same page, maybe neither of them were ready.

After the kiss ended, Flint used his own shirt to clean themselves from the excess of oil and semen. With no word between, Flint offered his shoulder for Silver to lie in and walk together the few steps towards the bed. He knew Silver wouldn't want to be carried as an invalid, and Silver appreciated it. They didn't speak when they lied together in bed, holding each other under a sheet.

Despite the extraneous activity, Silver's mind was to activate, dancing around that he didn't want to acknowledge. Maybe Flint sensed it, because a hand tangled softly in his hair while Silver's head lied in his chest. "Sleep," he said.

And maybe, Flint felt the same, Silver thought. Maybe they both wanted this and would hold to it, but neither of them were ready to face the right answer.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** **Okay, there _might_ be a sequel. Maybe, I don't know. If there's it'll have Silver riding Flint. I can't make any promises.**


End file.
